Under the Deep Blue
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Haruka has never cared for anything except her racing till a certain mermaid shows up in her life. But what happens when they fall in love? How will they be able to be together? Oocness Updated chapter 8!


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Haruka has never cared for anything except her racing till a certain mermaid shows up in her life. But what happens when they fall in love? How will they be able to be together? Oocness AU

Making A revamp so all the chapters are combined for now! CH 1-8

**Under The Deep Blue**

**Prolog: Stuck**

"Setsuna, I'm glad you talked me into this cruise. It's relaxing." Wind blew her sandy blonde hair. Haruka stood at the bow of the boat where the breeze was more powerful.

"Thank you for coming. My boss wants me to do some research on tropical plants for cures. I figured you can have some fun while I work."

"Lonely are we?" She teased. Setsuna had just been dumped by her previous boyfriend.

The ship docked on a small island to refill its fuel tank for the way back. "Setsu? Where are you going?"

"To look around. This looks like the perfect place to study."

"I don't think we are supposed to get off yet; no one else is getting off."

"I won't be long, wait here if you want." She walked off the ship and onto the sandy beach.

"Excuse me young man will you put sun block on my back?" Haruka turned around to see an old rather unattractive woman smiling at her.

And against her better judgment- "Setsuna! Wait for me!"

"Glad you could make it." She long haired girl smirked knowing the reason that made her friend run. Gasping for breath tomboy glared at her. "Come, we only have so much time."

"So what are we looking for?"

"Something exotic."

"Everything here looks exotic."

"Then I have found the perfect spot." Squatting near a flower she took out a small book and started writing about it's color, height, scent ect.

"Maybe we should go back know."

"Haruka relax, the world doesn't go as fast as you. You need to stop and enjoy life before it is gone. Here smell this flower." She grumbled and smelled it.

"It smells weird." She wrinkled her nose in emphases.

"It's called nature, you really need to get the car fumes out of you lungs." She closed her book after writing about a few more plants.

"Alright let's go."

They walked back to the sandy beach. "Isn't this the right place?"

"Yeah, I think it is."

"Where is the boat?" Setsuna asked nervously. Haruka pointed out to sea with no emotion on her face. The large cruise boat was nothing but a small figure on the horizon.

"Setsuna Meioh…" She said blankly.

**---**

**Ch 1 The Beauty of the Sea**

"Setsuna…"

"Your mad at me aren't you?"

"Yes I am how did you guess?" Sarcasm dripped from her mouth.

"Well to bad your old girlfriend didn't alert someone that we left the boat. You should have just rub lotion on her back like she asked."

"No!" The racer's face was red with anger while Sestuna just sighed.

"Just think of this as a long vacation."

"I knew I shouldn't have gone with you." Setsuna put on a happy face, hiding her real expression.

"Oh come on, you don't mean that. It may be a while but someone will notice we are gone."

"They better but if they don't?" Setsuna looked back at the sea. The boat was completely gone.

"I'll tell you what will happen we will have to survive here for the rest of our life. All our dreams will just be dreams; never in reach."

"Setsu next Monday is the race of the century don't joke about it! If I win it I won't only get a promotion but my name down in history."

"You need to get out more. You love martial positions to much. If you miss one race it's not the end of the world."

"It is to me." She said walking into the woods leaving Setsuna on the beach. She really didn't want to think about missing her race.

"What could be more important than your dream?" She muttered walking threw the thick woods.

"Don't you think you're being a little dramatic?"

Sounds of running water could be heard not that far away. Haruka quicken her pace and reached a big river. Behind a big rock was an aqua haired girl, submerged in water, staring into the woods.

"Excuse me ma'am." The girl jumped in shock, she turned and hid behind the rock; peeking slightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." The woman made no movement. "Can you tell me how to get off this island?"

"Get off the island?" The beauty's voice was like a thousand angels.

"Do you have a boat or something?"

"No I'm sorry. Please forgive me I must go, I hear my sister calling." The women

submerge in the water. The blonde ran over to the body of water to see that the female had disappeared.

"What a strange cute girl."

-----------

'What a strange cute girl. I wish to get to know her.' Michiru thought to herself.

"Where were you Michiru? Mother wants to talk to you."

"I'm sorry, Ami. Come on I'll race you home." She swam off with a smile.

"Cheater! No head starts!" Ami tried to keep up with her elder sister's speed but it was failed. She always lost but Ami never gave up.

Michiru entered into her mother's thrown room. "Michiru." Her mother voice sounded threw out the whole place. Strict and scary. "Michiru you are legal now and must marry."

"What!? But mom-"

"Michiru you will marry Minako of the west clan." Her voice was stern.

"Minako! But mom." Her mother glared. "Minako doesn't even like me. Much alone want to fake marring me."

"Of course she like you, what ever happened in the past is the past. The date is set, nothing can get you out of it. Now please go I have work to do." Michiru left the palace her salty tears mixing into the water.

-----------

With a crashing thud Haruka fell out of the tree flat on her butt. Growling she kick the tree, the tree's fruit falling on her head. "Ow stupid tree." She pulled back her leg ready to kick it again but decided not to.

Haruka jumped at the sound of the angle's voice; laughing. Turning she saw the girl from before. Her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Don't laugh at me. Could you do any better?" Haruka said her face turning red in embarrassment.

"No, I'm sorry. I can't do any better than you."

"My name is Haruka Tenoh. What is your name?"

"What a pretty name I am Michiru."

" That's pretty cute too. Well Michiru would you like some fruit?" She held out her hand waiting for her to take the orange

She took it, "thanks." She watched the blonde as she ate. She smiled and took a bite of the fruit. Her face scrunched up as the new taste touched her taste buds.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine I just never tasted anything so… tangy."

"So you don't eat the fruit of these trees?" The sea goddess shock her head no.

"No wonder you laughed at me, you knew better than to mess with the evil trees." The racer smiled as Michiru giggled. The sight of the beauties' smile seemed to light up the woods.

"Say Haruka how would you like to take a little swim with me?"

"Sounds lovely but…"

"What's wrong?"

"Um…"

'If she finds out that I'm a girl what will happen?' Michiru stared as the distress blonde trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Can you swim?"

"Well I can…"

"Are you uncomfortable about being naked in front of me?" The blonde's face turned crimson.

"Why? We are both female, you don't need to be embarrassed even though our bodies are clearly different."

"You knew I was a female?"

"Even though you are handsome like a male I could see you're not one." Michiru lifted her self out of the water; a couple of inches just enough to grab Haruka's pants leg. Haruka blushed harder as Michiru's breast came out of the water. She tugged on her pants leg. "Take them off," She said playfully.

The racer laughed. 'It's not every day a woman want you to take you pants off knowing you a woman.' She stripped keeping her sports bra and panties on. "Like the view?" she joked feeling the aqua hair girl's eyes on her.

"I love it."

She stepped into the water letting her body slowly adjust to the temperature change. Michiru was immediately at her side her hands on Haruka's legs. "Lovely." Michiru giggled when the blonde tensed and blushed. She forced her hands to pull away.

"I'll meet you on the out side of the island." She submerged under the water and disappeared.

"How dose she do that?" The blonde wondered. She walked in the river finding her way to the other side of the beach. She swam to Michiru's position. The blue eyed beauty made no movement to acknowledge the blonde's present.

"Michiru what's wrong?" Michiru just pointed to the open sea. Not far away was a big boat. Haruka's face lit up then fell seconds later.

"It's a fishing boat. It's best we don't go near them." Declared Haruka but aqua haired girl was gone.

"I'm sorry Haruka I must save my friends."

"Michiru no!" She shouted swimming after her.

"Lower the net," Yaten yelled to Seiya.

Michiru propelled herself threw the water with very few pumps of her tail. "Everyone swim away!" The fishing net sunk in the water trapping Michiru and most of her friends.

"We got them, pulled up the net." Seiya started lifting the net.

"Michiru."

"Haruka please help me before..."

"Well, well, well what do we have here? A girl?" Seiya asked getting a good look at her.

"Not from this end." Yaten stated.

"A mermaid." The brothers and Haruka said in unison.

**---**

**2 A Friend and Lover?**

Haruka watched as Michiru was lifted out of the water. Her body was in view for everyone to see.

"Please let me go."

"Sorry little lady but your going to make us rich. Lift the anchor; let's go."

Haruka grabbed onto the anchor as it rose out of the water. 'Hang on Michiru I'm coming. I'll save you. I won't let you get hurt.'

"Let's get a drink to celebrate our capture," A very cheerful Seiya suggested. Taiki agreed and Yaten didn't say anything. The brothers walked away leaving the sea girl still in the net.

Michiru burst out crying. "Mother always said humans are a danger to us. They are greedy and would sell their soul for money. Please help me Ruka."

Thud

"Ow."

Michiru's attention automatically went to the cause of the noise. "Michiru are you ok?"

"Haruka! How did you get here so fast when humans are so slow in the water."

"I've a very fast human don't worry I'll get you out of here."

"Why? Wouldn't you want to partake in the riches?" She said rather coldly. She hoped Haruka would help her but it didn't make any sense as to why she wouldn't want the money instead.

"Money isn't everything you know." Racer responded with a smile.

"I never thought I would here you say that." Haruka as well as Michiru turned her head to see Setsuna staring at her.

"Setsuna? Setsu you? How could you?"

"Calm yourself Haruka."

Silence

"What happened to you clothes?" Setsu asked, a huge smile. Haruka turned crimson.

"Shut up!"

"Setsu how did you get on this ship?" Ignoring her question she took out a knife and cut open the net. Haruka took Michiru in her arms. The sea goddess wrapped her arms around her friend's neck.

"You should get out of here before those three come back." Laughter and footsteps could be heard getting louder by the second.

"Go!"

"Thanks Setsu." Haruka climbed over the rail and jumped in the water with Michiru still in her arms.

Michiru grabbed Haruka's hand and swam her back to the island faster so she didn't run out of air.

"I just left her there. I can only imagine what those men will do to her. I should go back." Haruka's guilt was getting the better of her. Michiru put her hand on the racer's shoulder.

"Don't let her action be in vain."

Guilt-ridden she walked back to the river and clasped on the grass.

"Here, I thought you might be hungry." Michiru placed a fish next to her.

"Isn't this one of your friends?"

"No." Haruka took the fish gratefully.

"I'm sure she'll be ok."

"I hope so."

"I need to go."

"Please come back?" The mermaid smiled. "Sure."

----------

"Where's the mermaid?" Seiya asked glaring at the tall woman.

"I set her free; she was going to die. Don't worry I'm sure I can give you something better."

---------

At nightfall the mer-girl kept her promise and came back. "The stars are better here than they are back in the city." Michiru pulled herself out of the water and laid down next to Haruka. She watched the sea nymph, taking in her beauty. Long wavy aqua hair, big blue eyes, perfectly shaped breast topped with little light pink nipples and a slim waist that turned into a long greenish blue tail.

"Haruka look!" In the sky a shooting star flew past them. "Did you see?"

"Yes I saw it, it was a shooting star." Michiru gasped and shot up "Someone shot the star!" The racer laughed.

"Not really. If you make a wish it will come true." She closed her eyes and made her wish.

"Haruka make your wish."

"A wish um… ok. I wish I could go home in time for my big race." Michiru hid her sad face from view. "A race?" their was disappointment in her voice which went unnoticed by Haruka.

The blonde smiled. "The wind. The heat. The scent, it's all different there. Say Michiru."

"Yes?"

"Will you come back tomorrow? I love you company and it's so lonely…" The tall girl

blushed.

"Of course I'll come back, I'm your friend." The sea nymph placed her head on Haruka's shoulder and gave her a hug. Hesitantly Haruka returned the warm embrace.

"I should go before my family gets worried." She rolled into the water. "I'll come back as soon as I can." Michiru leaned over and quickly kissed her on the check, before disappearing into the water.

Haruka gazed in awe at the empty water. 'She kissed me.' Haruka smiled and blushed. 'Hopefully this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship.'

--------

A smiled was plastered on her face since she left Haruka. "Michiru why are you so happy? I heard you had to marry Minako." Michiru kept on smiling, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh no. I know that face my sister is in love! It's not Minako right?"

"Of course not."

"Well spill." Ami commanded with great interested.

"She's a gorgeous blonde, she's kind and sweet; she save my life from evil fishermen." Ami gasped.

"Sister you didn't go near the forbidden island did you?" The sea goddess said nothing making her guilty.

"You were lucky enough to get away. That blonde mer-girl in a hero! We should tell mother, maybe you won't have to marry Minako. So tell me the name of the mer-girl that has my sister's affection."

"Her name is Haruka Tenoh. Ahhh you see… She's not technically a mer-girl." Ami gasped again.

"A human! Michiru they are not safe to love she will surely hurt you."

"She's not like that; she has a good heart I know. I just hope she can love me."

---------

**Ch 3 Going Home**

**Warning: small lemon**

With a little splash Michiru appear. "I'm glad you can back."

"Really?"

"Yes I love your company." She blushed

'Please don't let this feeling be wrong.'

"How are you feeling?" She asked pulling herself out of the water and laying down next to her.

"Not that good. I can't stop thinking about Setsu."

"You love her a lot huh?"

"She's my only family and I let her get hurt. I feel so bad."

"No you aren't, you saved me and you hardly know me that makes you a very good person."

"With you it's different. I feel like I've know you forever. That I'm really close to you, funny huh?"

"Not at all, I feel the same way. Perhaps in my past life I was a human."

"Maybe."

"Perhaps you will be a mermaid in the future?"

"Maybe. What is it like in your world?"

"It's a beautiful place with lots of fish and underwater flowers."

"Sounds like a wonderful place."

"It truly is. "Haruka will you stay with me… well if know one comes for you I mean?" 'I hope this isn't asking too much.' She thought to herself.

"Michiru I don't think I'll be able to survive long like this. All these fruits and fish I want meat. But as long as you come by with you dazzling smile, I'll survive as I long as I can." Flirted the racer.

"Oh Ruka." The sea beauty embraced her flirting friend.

"Ruka? Sounds cute coming from you. Can I call you Michi?"

"Michi? I like it." Michiru leaned her face closer to her blonde's. thier lips meet in a soft blissful kiss that only lasted a couple of seconds. Pulling away, they looked into each others eyes, their faces crimson.

"I need to go I hear my sister calling me."

"I don't hear a thing." She that the half human was now uncomfortable around her.

"Listen carefully."

Haruka placed her ear near the water. "I hear little slaps, like someone

is hitting the water."

"That how mermaids communicate when they are not near each other. You see a mermaid slaps her tail in the water like Morse code and only other mermaids can understand. I'll demonstrate for you." She slide over to the edge and slapped her tail on the water's surface five times really fast.

"What did you say?"

"That I'm coming."

"Very interesting, come back as soon as you can."

"Of course." She kissed her check and jumped into the water.

--------

"Are you made at me?"

"Why do you asked?"

"Cause well you replied to me you said "I'm going to kill you."

"Sorry I must have slapped my tail to many times." Ami frowned not really believing what her sister said.

"So what did you want?"

"Mother wants to talk about your wedding."

"Oh boy."

--------

"Hello Ruka." Michiru said happily, as she popped out of the water.

"I have something for you." The taller girl held out her hand and in it was a white rose.

"Oh it's lovely. Thank you." Haruka pulled the sea nymph in her lap, their faces only centimeters apart. Michiru blushed and Haruka didn't notice. The blonde's hands found there way in her silky sea green hair.

'Now or never.'

Slowly Michiru leaned in for a kiss. Haruka passionately kissed back her tongue playing with Michiru's. Her hands found the button of her shirt; only breaking the kiss to pull the shirt over Haruka's head.

Michiru stared at her chest. 'No woman should have to hid thier breast. What an evil contraption.' "You poor humans." She said to the gauze that was wrapped tightly around her.

Haruka took the gauze off for her. Michiru stared at the racers now free breast. "Why do humans cover themselves? Bodies are beautiful things." Her lips went to the racers firm athletic breast as her hand went to her pants.

Haruka closed her eyes as she was found by heaven.

Michiru laid in her lover's strong arms. She placed her head on Haruka's breast; her tail in between her legs.

"I love you Ruka," She whispered to herself the racers heart beat putting her to sleep like a lullaby.

---------

Next morning.

Haruka awoke, rubbing her eyes. She looked at herself noticing she was dressed. 'Was it all a dream?' She smirked. 'Damn good dream then.'

Michiru franticly came to the surface of the water. "Haruka there is a ship approaching the island! And it looks like the one from before!"

"They must be after you. Michiru go home, it's not safe here."

"No I wont leave you alone hear. Come with me we can get away."

"No I must avenge Setsu. You go I can't let someone else get hurt."

"Haruka? Are you here?" Setsuna's voice was getting close to their location.

"Setsuna! How…? Are you ok? Did they hurt you in anyway."

"No I'm fine. Haruka I have some good new for you. I talked the three lights in to coming back and taking you home so you don't have to miss your race." Haruka's heart sank as she thought of Michiru.

"Oh that's great." She forced a smile.

"I'll give you five minutes alone to say goodbye." She walked away leaving them alone in uncomfortable silence.

"I guess I'm going home." The blonde started.

"I see." Both were unhappy. Their words hardly coming out.

"I'll miss you." Michiru smiled sadly, "I'll miss you too but you need to go home. You really don't belong here."

"Yeah, I guess your right. I'll visit you."

"It would be better if you didn't come back. I wouldn't want to distract you." Tears fell from her eyes; she quickly submerged herself. The last think she wanted Haruka to she was her crying.

Tears burned the back of her eyes. "Goodbye Michiru." She gazed at the empty water. She walked away not looking back.

Tears fell faster down Michiru red checks. 'I love you but this is not you home. I can not capture the wind, it is meat to be free. And because I love you I will set you free.' Her finger's caressed the soft rose.

--------

**CH 4 Home?**

Taking of her shoes; Haruka walked into her clean house. She missed the feel of soft grass over the hard cold marble floor. She sighed and headed towards the bathroom to get ready for her race.

Stripping, she noticed how her panties stuck to her inner thighs. Dried up pleasure form before stuck to her skin.

'It wasn't a dream?'

--------

"Michiru Are you ok?" Ami held back her long hair as she threw up her last meal. "Michiru we should tell mother, you've been sick for a while now."

"No, not yet anyway. I'm fine really." Ami sighed.

"Well I suppose it could be worse."

"Really? How?"

"You could be pregnant." Michiru gave her an ice cold glare.

Silence.

"Oh Michiru how could you!"

"Please Ami don't tell anyone especially mother."

"What will you do about the baby?"

"I'm going to keep her. I hope I'll be able too take good care of her. No, I will be a good mother and if no ones excepts it, I'll take her and leave."

"What about Haruka?"

"I let her go home; I didn't want her to feel obligated to me."

"What! How irresponsible. She gets you pregnant and leaves." The short haired girl shouted in the 'you knocked up my sister voice,'

"It's not her fault she doesn't know."

"So she though it was only lust?"

"No! I know she wouldn't treat me like that. I know she loves me and our child." Anger found its way in her eyes.

"Really? Has she said it?"

"Well, no." Anger was replaced with sadness.

"Michiru I don't think she felt the same."

"How can your say something like that?" The goddess swam away quickly; tears falling from her eyes.

"Is she ok?" Makoto swam in the room.

"Oh, I didn't see you." She swam over to her and embraced her.

"She's tough I'm sure she'll be ok." Makoto placed a kiss on the little mermaid's lips.

"I hope so."

--------

"Ok Haruka, win one for the team."

"Do your best."

"Make him eat your exhaust." The team shouted.

"You're going down Tenoh."

"You wish." The racers got in their car and started their engines. Once given the signal to start she floured the car; taking first place right away.

Flashbacks of Michiru bombarded her head. Time they spent together. How they made love, every little touch, every little kiss. She shook her head she couldn't get distracted; the tomboy was almost on the last lap.

'It would be better if you never came back.'

A tear fell from one of Haruka's teal eyes. "Michi."

'I can't do this.'

"Haruka it's time to change the tires and look under the hood, prepare for a pit stop" someone on the radio speaker said.

She slowed and turned into the pit stop. Haruka got out her the car and ran off the track.

"Haruka? Where are you going!" Her whole team shouted. They watched as her in awe, the announcer and every one else awestruck as well.

'I don't care about the race. I care about Michiru.'

"Haruka what the hell do you think you're going? You're going to lose. Get back here!" She ignored everybody, making her way to her car.

She pulled out her cell and speed dialed Setsuna. "Haruka what's wrong? This race means everything to you."

"No, it doesn't. Listen I need to see Michiru can you lend me a boat?"

"I'll call Yaten I'm sure he can give you a ride."

"Yaten?"

"Haven't you wonder how I as able to get them to come back for you?"

"I thought you slept with them."

"Haruka!"

"Sorry."

"I'll call you back, after I call him."

"Alright I'll meet you at the dock."

--------

Haruka leaned on her car, waiting for Setsuna. "It's about time."

"Sorry some people actually obey the speed limit."

The ride to the island was silent. Haruka was very uncomfortable with this. 'What if Michiru not even there? What happen if I did something to make her mad.'

She raced off the boat and to the river, where she hope to find Michiru.

"Michi?"

"Ruka?" Michiru was sitting on the grass her tail sill in the water. Haruka gazed over the mer-girl's body noticing the difference right away. Even though Michiru hadn't been pregnant long her breast we a bit bigger and a little pot belly formed.

'That's why she wanted me gone. She has another. I was a lust toy?' Haruka's face harden in anger.

"I've see you have been rather busy, I'll leave." 'I only came to see you; I missed you, I wanted to be with you but it seems you don't want me around.' The blonde turned and walked away; not wanting Michiru to see the pain she was in.

Michiru still hadn't moved. She was completely in shock. 'She came to see me.' Tears slipped though her eyes and down her face. "Haruka."

"Let's go." Haruka's voice showed clear signs of fury. Yaten looked at Setsuna then started the boat never to return.

--------

**CH 5 Captured**

"Haruka what's wrong?" Setsuna asked as the racer ran to her toom slammed and lock her door. "What happen on the island?"

"Please go away, I don't want to talk." She sighed in defeat, she knew it was pointless.

"Alright when you want to talk I'll listen."

Haruka smothered her face in her pillow. She felt pain, she felt sick but most of all she felt betrayed.

She grinned and let out a cold laugh, 'I feel for a pretty face and she toyed with me. I've been blind, I fell for my own trick. She's a siren but its much worse then death.'

'Sure I play with woman who think I'm a male but at lest I don't sleep with them.' She sighed. 'I'll never flirt again.'

--------

Ami rubbed Michiru's back as she cried on her shoulder. "She came back but…" Sobs racked threw her body; she couldn't even say complete sentences. Ami ran her fingers threw her sister's hair.

"Well she does like you."

"How do you figure, she walked away from me?"

"If she reacted that way cause you're pregnant then that means she cares for you."

"That doesn't matter any more, she left me, she'll never come back; and I can't go to see her."

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll think of something."

"What happens if we meet and she hates me?"

"Explain what happen, she should understand."

"She'll never come back; her face showed it, there was shock and pain in her eyes."

"Don't worry you'll find a way." She looked in her sister's blue eyes. "If it's real, you'll find a way to her." Michiru smiled.

"Yes, I must tell her the truth; I'm going to the dock."

"What?! Michiru that's crazy and dangerous."

"Love is dangerous; their is always a risk in love." Michiru swam out of the castle determined to go on the land despite her sister's fearful voice.

-------

She swam to the swallow beach her body laid on the sand though still covered. Michiru gasped their were building as far as the eye could see. 'How will I ever find her?'

"Excuse me miss, what are you doing in the water? Nobody is allowed to go in the water since thier's no lifeguard." A tall man with black hair and a mustache stared at her.

"Were is every body?"

"The whole city is at the race track, watching Haruka Tenoh's race"

"Did she win?"

"She? That's the funny thing, she was winning but she stopped and left the race." She adverted her eyes towards the water. 'She chose me over her race.'

"Excuse me sir but can you take me to the race track?"

"I don't see why not." She dragged herself out of the water just enough to show him she had no legs. He gazed at her body in amazement.

"My god you're a mermaid." He smirked, "Hold on I'll get my truck."

He back his truck into the water; Michiru and some of the water entered the truck. He closed the doors, enters the vehicle and drove off.

"So what happen to Haruka?"

"You mean since she left? I heard she was threatened; that if she left she was fired. For whatever reason she left it must have been important." She slumped into the corner of the truck; the rest of the ride was silent.

"We're here."

She looked out a window. She gasped in fear, "Where are we?!"

"You're new home, the aquarium. You're going to make me a fortune."

"But… but." Fear shone in her eyes. He opened the doors and to much of her dismay he picked her up and placed her in the huge tank.

"Tomorrow is the grand opening so millions of people will come. People will pay to see a creature that they never knew excited." He rubbed his greedy hands together and walked away.

-------

"Haruka will you come out of your room yet?"

"I still want to be left alone."

"You can't stay looked up in you room besides you promised to take me to the grand opening of the aquarium."

"What? No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

Flashback.

Setsuna walked into the living room. Haruka was on the couch her feet on the coffee table.

"Haruka can you take me to the grad opening of the aquarium next month?"

"Yeah sure. Can you move out of the way, I'm watching a race. Can you get me a soda?"

End of Flashback.

"That's not fair! You know I wasn't paying attention to you. I hardly ever do! Especially when I'm watching a race."

"That's why I asked you then… What do you mean you never listen to me?!"

Silence.

"Haruka!"

"I'm sorry what? Alright I'll take you."

--------

"Haruka wake up!" Setsuna yelled. The blonde grumbled and pulled her pillow over her head. Setsuna rolled her eyes and hit her on the butt.

"Alright I'm up!" Slumping, she showered and dressed.

She places two pieces of bread in the toaster. "What are you doing? We have to leave. If you wanted to eat you should have gotten up earlier."

"But it opens in two hours! Why can't I at lest eat a slice of toast?"

"thier will be a line, so we must leave now." She grabbed her coat and Haruka's hand; dragging her.

After ten minutes in the parking lot they found a spot. Setsuna sighed, "We should have gotten here earlier." She said referring to the line that was in the street. Haruka groaned and walked to the end of the line. She waited and waited and waited some more.

"The two hours up yet?"

"It hasn't even been two minutes." At nine the doors open and the crowd walked inside.

"Thank you all for coming to the grand opening! I hope you all enjoy your stay. We do have a new expedition, a real live mermaid." The blonde's head jerked up. "Yes, that's right a real mermaid. thier's an entrance fee of twenty dollars per person."

"Haruka do you want to go see?"

"It's probably fake."

"Well you never know plus it could be fun."

"Alright, maybe it'll be a good laugh after seeing a real live one. Two tickets please." They paid the man and walked into the show room. They grabbed seats in the front row before any one else could get them; seats filled up quickly.

"Ladies and gentleman the mermaid." On the bottom of the tank was Michiru. She was curled up in a ball, her fin hiding her face. Haruka gasped, aqua hair floated around her fin.

"It's Michiru!" The mer-girl made no movement for the crowd. An employee dived into the tank. He grabbed her arm and jerk her up. When he pulled her arm her body went with her.

Her pregnant body was in full view of every one. Tears fell from her eyes gone unnoticed by everyone but Haruka. She broke free and swam to the other side of her cell.

"Please excuse the mermaid and come back later. We will have a good act for you then." The crowd left in disappointment; leaving a mad Haruka in her seat.

She ran to the tank and knocked on it. "Michiru!"

She looked up. Her heart soared but at the same time it fell. She was embarrassed. She couldn't stand it tears fell freely from her eyes. She swam over, pressing her hands and face to the glass.

"Haruka please help me."

"Yes, I will. What happen?" Her voice showed her concern for the smaller girl.

"I want to tell you every thing but not now." She kissed the glass. "I lo..."

"Haruka the manager is coming!" Setsuna said. "I'll see you tonight when the place closes." Setsuna grabbed her and walked away from Michiru. Ignoring the protest.

"I want you and Yaten to help me break Michiru out of there."

"A break in?! I'm not sure." The teal eyed woman looked her straight in the eyes. Sadness shone in her eyes and her lower lip slide before the top. Once again she sigh in defeat.

"Well I'll ask him."

The manager walked over to the sea nymph. "Your friends won't be much help to you. You're going to stay here.

--------

Haruka looked at her watch. 'He's late.' She leaned on her car and waited.

"Sorry I'm late." Seiya said walking towards her.

"Why are you doing wearing red?! We're braking into a place you're supposed to wear black!"

He grinned staring at the black marks on her cheeks, "And make up too? I'm not wearing that stuff."

"It's not make up! Oh god why did I get stuck with you and not Yaten or Taiki!?" She exclaimed already tired of being in his presents.

"Be happy you're getting help. Taiki and Yaten are too busy to help."

She growled. "Fine. Let's just go."

"How are we going to get in?"

"Setsu's credit card." She pushed the card though and started to jingled it till the back door opened; they walked inside.

"Hold it." The racer took out a spray can of hair style and started to spray the air.

"What are you going?"

"Showing for infer rays." Once the spray disappeared nothing showed.

"This is an aquarium not a bank. People don't kid nap fish often."

"Shut it!"

They ran thought the building to the show room. She taped on the glass where it clearly said not to, "Michi."

"Ruka behind you."

The lights turned on and the manager walked into the room with the

cops. "I knew you would come for my mermaid."

"She's isn't your," Haruka spat back

He grinned, "Arrested them!" The cops grabbed them.

"Ruka!"

"Michi!"

"Seiya!" He called out his name dramatically while the two girls sent him death glares.

Haruka and Seiya where dragged out of the aquarium in handcuffs.

--------

**CH 6 Troubling Rescue**

…Five hundred, Six hundred." Haruka handed each of the cops six hundred dollars each, their bribing money.

"I can't believe that worked." Seiya said watching in surprise as the cops just walked away leaving them.

"Hey."

"Hmmm?"

"Aren't you a famous singer?"

"Yes, of course. Why do you ask?"

"Then why aren't you paying your own bail?!"

"I don't carry money with me only this free 'get out of jail' monopoly card." He said laughing at his joke.

"You need a life."

"Let's go. He won't expect us again so soon." Once again they made their way to Michiru. The room was dark meaning that the evil man left. Michiru's soft cries could be heard from inside the room. "Michi?"

"Ruka! How did you get free?"

"Money. You can buy anything with it, except someone's heart." They smiled at each other, blushing a little.

"Oh stop the lovely dovey stuff it's sickening."

Haruka glared daggers at him. "Come on just grabbed her and let's go before we get arrested again."

"Scared?"

"No!"

Reaching into the water she placed one hand under her tail and the other behind her back. Michiru wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and quickly claimed her lips.

They broke apart, blushing, she stared to walk away.

"Don't I get a kiss?! I help with the rescue" Seiya yelled.

"I'm not kissing you! I'll give you five bucks later." Seiya glared at her and sighed

Haruka placed her sea nymph gently in the back of her car.

"Going to set her free?"

"Well I don't plan on keeping her in my bathroom."

"Once the manager finds out that Michiru is gone will be arrested again and the whole sea will be searched.

Michiru gasped, "He's right, my family is in danger plus so are you two." Tears formed in her blue eyes.

"Great job genius you made her cry." She hit him on his arm. "So what do we do?" She asked no one in particular.

"Well if we set her free he might catch her again. If you take her home he'll call the cops on us and I don't think money will work again." Haruka constantly hit her head on the string wheel.

"Michiru if we take you home I want you to promise me you won't go exploring any where near the surface ever again. If you must I want you and your clan to move"

"But Ruka I don't think I can. I wanna be with you. I'd never forgive myself if anything happen to you."

"Just worry about yourself." Haruka stared the car and drove off. The drive to the beach was silent except for a couple of Michiru's sobs.

She picked up the mermaid and walked into the water, shoulder high. "Michi be safe."

"But…"

"Don't let my action be in vain." Michiru's watery eyes stared into Haruka loving ones. They shared one last kiss before Haruka walked out of the water.

"Are you crying?"

"No."

"Well that's not romantic!"

"Just get in the car before I leave you!"

--------

Michiru's tear mixed into the sea.

"Michiru! There you are! Mother has been flustered. You have to marry Minako soon."

"No I don't want to, I don't love her! Plus…" she placed her hands on her belly, which was mostly full grown. "I bring dishonor to the family and even more so I want to raise my baby. Mother doesn't even know I'm pregnant."

"You should tell her."

"Have you told mother about you relationship with Makoto?" She shot back. Ami blushed.

"Michi…"

"Now is not the time for this! their are bad people coming!"

"What?! What did you do?"

"I was captured. Ruka set me free but now she's in trouble now. Once the man sees that I am gone he'll come for us all."

"Let's tell mother."

"You said mother was already stressed we can't add on to it. Please let's deal with it ourselves."

"How? Especially since their are only two of us."

"No, not two their are three of us. Makoto." Michiru hastily swam to Makoto's room; Ami fallowing.

"Princess?"

"I need your help. You see their are bad men out to get us; they already have one of us. But we need to fight them; mother doesn't know and we can't tell her." Michiru blabbed in one breath.

"With all do respect princess I don't think I can be much help. You as the first born princess have powers to control the sea. The second born princess can turn water into ice."

"Please Mako." The brunette looked into the older princess' sad eyes.

She sighed, "I'll help in any way I can."

The sea goddess' face brighten. "Ok Let's go!"

--------

Hours later

"Good morning my little money bag." The manager said flipping on the lights. His face turned bright red in anger. He ran to his truck and drove off.

"Damn you Tenoh! I'll get you!"

--------

**CH 7 the Manager Is…**

"So what's going to happen now?"

"I don't know to be honest." Haruka replied. She sad been deeply disturbed by the whole thing. "I can't help but think I haven't seen the last of that guy."

"Unless he knows you I think you're safe."

"Hello! I'm Tenoh Haruka everyone knows me!" She struck a pose. "I'm cool."

"Then your going to get arrested."

"Why I should get arrested?! He's the one that kidnapped and endanger species."

"An endanger species?"

"Why do you think nobody has even seen a mermaid?"

"Whatever, well what ever happens, I'll be there for you."

"Thanks Setsu."

"I can also get the three lights to help."

"No! I never want to work with Seiya again! In fact he should help the manager."

"Haruka that's mean."

"I don't care! Have you even meet the guy? He's annoying as hell!" Setsuna laughed.

"Well he's quit the ladies man."

"Please he is the lady!"

"I'll see you after the race." They hugged quickly and Setsuna went to find a good seat in the bleachers.

Haruka walked over to her car. "Haruka!" She turned around noticing her boss walking up to her. "What do you want?"

"Don't speak like that to me. You're lucky I didn't fire you! I just want to let you know that you better not leave the race track this time; I'm not willing to give you another warning." She grinned she knew he really wouldn't fire her. She was the best racer after all.

She put on her helmet and sat in the car. The blonde put the key in the ignition and started the car. The sound of the vehicle was music to her ears. "Ok sweetie lets win another race."

The checker flag was dropped. She hit the gas petal and floured the car into first place. As she neared the corner she placed her foot lightly on the brake. Her speed didn't decrease so she placed her foot down harder on the petal. Still she didn't slow down.

"Oh shit." She mumbled. "Such a great time for the brakes to stop working." She yelled sarcastically to herself.

Doing the only thing she could do to save her life or the fastest thing that came to her mind; she jumped out of the car. The racer landed hard on the tar but it didn't stop there as she rolled uncontrollable to the wall; hitting it hard.

The public panic; their favorite idol might be hurt. With a fiery explosion the car hit the wall. Haruka looked up finding her car completely obliterated; a few car parts on fire.

With no opponent to race against Haruka's rival won with out braking a sweat.

"What happen out there!" Her bossed yelled.

"Damned if I know. The brakes were not working."

"Gee Tenoh what did you do to that car?" One of her team members asked.

"I wouldn't put my life purposely in danger you dumbass."

"What the hell is going on with your racing lately?" Her boss muttered.

Haruka!" Setsuna cried out. She ran over to the blonde and gave her a hug. "Oh my god what happened out there!? Are you ok?!" Their was clearly worry in her frantic voice. She pulled at her arms and legs making sure their were no serious injuries.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say somebody wanted to get rid of you. The brake was working the other day and perfectly at that." One of her crewmen said. Haruka and Setsuna looked at each other.

"Who would want to do something like that? Especial over some stup- sport." The green haired asked.

"It's more than a sport." The racer retorted.

"Well I figure it could be any opponent Haruka has ever faced on a count of she has never really lost a race."

"My greatness is a curse." She grinned and posed. Bending over she placed her waist on her forehead.

"Haruka this is not funny someone is after you life!" Setsuna responded.

"Well it look's like your not going to race…"

"But I can still race!"

"No you can't!"

"Why not?"

"Looked behind you and find what's left of you car, nothing. Your not racing for a for awhile."

Their was a sad look on the blonde's face. "Hey wait a minute. You mean I can still race if I had a car? That means you don't even care if I die!" She shouted.

"You the one that said you could still race." Her boss said walking away from them.

"Come on; lets go." Setsuna dragged her friend out of the race track.

"Hey Setsu. Do you think it's possible that the manager of the aquarium did it?"

"The manager? I don't think he did it. How could he even get in the circuit?"

"I think he's out to get me because I set Michiru free."

"That's not a good reason to try to kill somebody."

"I know but… It's just a feeling." The blonde wrapped her arms around her shoulders and shivered. They walked over to Haruka's gold car.

"Do you think its boobie trapped?"

"Better not be or I'll kill the guy." After carefully checking out the car Haruka said it was safe.

"What do you think Michiru is going?" The greened haired woman looked at her. their was a concerned looked on her profile.

She put on a fake smile in hope to lighten her friend's mood, "I'm sure she's fine, I'm sure she's only worried about you."

--------

"So what's the plan, princess?" Makoto asked.

"I don't know."

"Maybe the princess can create a huge tsunami and drown them out?" The brunette suggested looking at Michiru.

"I can't do that, it will destroy the city." The sea goddess rubbed her temple in frustration.

"Maybe we can…. No that won't work. Arrggghhhh"

"Let's just face them head on." Makoto said hitting the palm of her hand with her knuckles.

"That's craz…" Ami started.

"Ok let do that." The aqua haired mer-girl agree.

--------

"Come on, we have a mermaid to catch" He picked up the newspaper and started to read the headline. "Famous racer car driver, Tenoh Haruka almost dies in race."

"Damn!" he slammed his fist into his boat. 'She lived.'

---------

Knock. Knock.

Michiru opened the door, on the other side was a pink haired mermaid. "Princess, it is time for you to marry. You are needed in the wedding chapel." The sea goddess' eyes widen in fear. She looked back at her friends; their eyes widen with worried.

"Come on princess."

The messenger mer-girl grabbed Michiru's hand and dragged her out. Tears formed in her blue orbs. 'Please help me Ruka.'

----------

Haruka's head shot up; she looked into the sky. 'Michiru…'

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I guess I'm just worried about Michiru." The long haired woman looked into her friend's sad face.

"Will you be ok if I go out? No dark thoughts no depression, no suicide thoughts." She joked.

"I'll be fine."

"You can come if you want."

"Actually, I'm hoping Yaten will lend me his boat. I want to see if Michiru is at the island."

"I thought you told her not to go there."

"I did, but I don't think she will listen." The green haired female saw threw the blonde's lie. She knew that Haruka only wanted to be with Michiru.

"Shall I call Yaten for a ride?"

"Please and thank you. You know I should really get to know this Yaten that has captured heart and keeps on giving me rides."

She blushed. "Yes you should."

----------

"Ahhh… So….. Do you like Setsu?" Haruka asked truing to strike a conversation with Setsu's friend.

"Of course she is a special person." The silver haired man replied.

"Plan on marring her?" He broke out in a huge blush. "I ah… never thought that far ahead."

"Now you're lying to me. What's up pretty boy what do you want from her?" She put up her guard. For all she knows the young boy could be working for the evil manager.

"Put you guard down Haruka. I'm not going to cause your family any harm. I'm just looking for someone special."

She put her guard down and looked at the island; which looked as big as a house from their distance. "Say Haruka."

"Hm?"

"Are those you friends because they have been fallowing us since we left the dock." The racer looked behind them and noticed a huge boat fallowing them. She looked closer and realized that the evil manager was driving the ship.

"Yaten, lose him now!" The long haired man looked to his left then to his right.

"Where?! We're in open sea!" The manager's boat collided with their boat, making a huge hole at the bottom. The ship started to take water.

"We're going down like the Titanic. I think now would be a good time to say that I can't swim." His long fingers gripped at the rail, his knuckles turning white.

The manager's boat pulled up right beside them. His henchman climb to the sinking ship to captured the blonde. "What about him? Haruka asked, since no one grabbed him

"Let him sink, I don't care about him." Pulling the tall woman with them Yaten was left on the sinking boat, holding on for dear life. "Help me."

"Every captain should go down with his ship." The manager smirked. "Who the hell are you! Why are you doing this?" She spat.

"You mean you don't remember me? Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised. When you beat me, everyone forgot who I was. In the F1 circuit we were going for the Japan cup, you past me on the last lap. It was a few years ago, come on think."

She gasped, "That means you are…"

"That's right I'm Mamoru Chiba.

----------

**CH 8 The Last Fight**

"Chiba, you will not get away from this." Haruka spat out glaring daggers at the black haired male.

"But I'm afraid I already have." He laughed evilly.

"In your dreams!" Her foot lifted and slammed down on his foot. With a yelp he let her go and hopped grabbing his foot. Next she dealt the last blow to him knocking him to the ground.

The henchman that was with him reached for her and picked him up from the hard wooden floor. The sandy blonde leaped to the three light's boat. Grabbing Yaten's hands and preying them from the rail she held him close and jumped into the sea.

Their was a disturbance in the water's current Michiru felt it the most. Pumping her tail through the water heading up vertically. "Where are you going?" Her sister asked following her with what she thought would be regret. Makoto who was just as uncertain followed the two royalties.

Blue eyes spotted the two humans fall into the sea. "Princess, what is that?" The auburn asked.

"It's Haruka!" She noticed the male in her arms and that one of her hands was pressed against her month and nose. So he didn't intake water into his lungs. "Save them!"

Against their ideals Ami and her love took a hold of the two humans. Seconds later a few men jumped into the water after them. "Let's go!" The three mer-girls swam off the men eating their bubbles.

"They need air we have to take them to the island."

"But-"

"Let's go!" Michiru bark leading the reluctant girls towards the island. "Come now it's this way." She encouraged taking her lover from her sister. Ami saw the warm smile that appeared on the older girl's face. Maybe all humans were not so bad. She though to her self.

Haruka was placed gently on land. She didn't intake as much water as Yaten did and woke up easily. Michiru was calling her name softly and caressing her cheeks. "M-Michiru?"

"Yes it is me." She helped the blonde sit up as she choked up some more water.

"Yaten, where is he?"

"You mean him?" She pointed to the pale boy who laid on his back and grabbed the sand unconsciously. "He still has to much water his lungs so he's not dead yet."

"Crap, that's Setsu's future boyfriend I have to save him."

"Leave that to me." The long haired girl crawled over to the silver hair man. She pinched his nose and tiled his head up like she was going to use CRP on him. When she placed her lips on his she sucked in instead of breathing out. Her cheeked puffed out then she would remove her lips from his and spit out water.

One eyebrow raise and with no hint of jealousy Haruka asked. "What are you doing?"

"She's sucking the water from his lungs." Replied the water.

"Huh?" Placing her head into the water she saw two more mer-girls. One with short blue hair and the other with long brown hair tied back.

"That's my little sister Ami with her mate Makoto." Michiru pulled away from the boy as he sat up and threw up water.

"Hello." The half humans retorted in unison.

"Hi nice to meet you." The racer answered back patting Yaten's back. "You ok?"

"Do I look ok to you?!" The starlight glared yelling so loud the trees shook. He look down. "I want to go home now."

"You can when were are done here."

"What I have to help some more?!"

"I'm afraid so. The five of us are the only ones to take Chiba down" Haruka punched her hand.

"Makoto, please go check up on them tell me how close they are to the island." Michiru commanded sweetly.

"Right away. princess." She disappeared in a flash leave the two sisters with the two humans.

"Haruka, as you already notice I am preg-"

"I know! You don't have to explain yourself."

"But you misunderstand."

"No I understand perfectly!" Then Ami and Yaten were forgotten as the two lovers fought.

"They are close! What do we do princess?!" Makato swam back alerting them of the danger. The two lovers stopped fighting to look for themselves. Mamoru's grinning face could be seen perfectly from were they sat.

"He's going to attempt to kill us again." The shacking man went completely unnoticed by the others. They didn't move as Mamoru docked his ship and walked onto the cursed island.

Haruka scrawled and stepped forward covering everybody. Makoto looked over at the two girls watching how Ami held onto her sister in freight. She mimicked Haruka act before he arrived; punching her hands together. She stood up straight crawling over to the tall girl.

Chiba stopped walking to laugh. "And what do you think you can do fish girl?" The brunette haired girl growled in rage. As soon as Haruka could get him on his back she planed to punch his face in.

"Makoto…" Ami whisper softly worried about her mate.

"Don't worry." The girl offered her a warm smile. The short blue haired girl blushed at her; it was the same smile that made Ami fall in love with her.

"Look out!" Haruka's cry echoed and the mer-girl became fill aware of what happened. Yaten was in the arms of some aquarium employee who worked from Chiba. He had a pocket knife to his neck which made the tomboy immobile and very pissed.

He grabbed Makoto's arm roughly and started to dragged her to his ship. "Ami!"

"Makoto!" The girl's cerulean banks started to fly with power as her forehead glowed. This stopped everyone in their tracts. "Shinning Aqua Illusion!" Chiba was thrown backwards hitting the side of his boat. Ami desperately reached for her lover. Taking her hand she pulled the long haired girl into the water and held her close.

"Ami…"

"Makoto…" She leaned placing her lips on her lover's. A warm tingling feeling spread from their lips to their fins. Michiru was smiling forgetting about Mamoru while Haruka and Yaten watched them.

"Ung! That hurt!." He rubbed his head and glared at the girls. Unexpectedly Ami glared right back; her protective mood kicked in.

"Leave this to me! Bubble Spray!" The whole island as well at part of the sea was covered in fog.

"Let's go!" The mer-girl pulled the blonde into the water; swimming off.

"No!" The male's voice echoed. The other two mermaids swam after The racer tapped on the long hair girl's arm indicating she wanted air. She was brought to the surface; gasping for air.

"By the way what was that? What Ami did?"

"It is said that if a mermaid is in true love she will get powers." Makoto smiled and cuddled against the blushing girl then repeatedly kissed her face.

"What do we do now?" The tall female muttered.

"I'm tired of this we fight! Humans and mermaids should be able to live together. If we are in the water we have a great change at winning then on land."

"You have a point but I don't think Chiba would fall for Ami's attack anymore." The land lover piped in.

"Maybe but I have yet to show him mine."

"What is your attack?"

"We will see." Michiru took her lover's hand and placed it on her rounded belly. "We created a beautiful life together but I know when we are in danger it will come through. Now I have idea." The speed racer didn't listen to a word the aqua haired girl said. She was to busy thinking about the baby.

'We created.'

Did they make that baby?

Haruka was awaken from her thought when the auburn haired girl too her arm. Michiru had let her go completely her arms now were around Makoto. "Let's go Ami." The short haired girl nodded and the two sister disappeared in the water.

"Will they be ok?"

"I think so, come now hold your breathe we have to get under the ship." In taking air made her cheeks puff out. The blonde held onto her shoulders and swam to the boat.

"Do you want me?" The older sister popped here head out of the water and looked directly into Chiba's eye. "Eat my water!" She spat slamming her hand down on the water making his splash everywhere.

He shook his head shaking the water off. He scowled. "Get her!" Ami then flipped out of the water.

"Bubble spray!" When the fog surround everything the brunette took the blonde to get air.

"Destroy the ship! I will do so from the bottom."

"Wait how?"

"Like this." With a growl Makoto punched the ship; her hand went though the vessel. She withdraw her hand and went under. The small hole started to take on water. Haruka chuckled to herself apparently Chiba must have been scammed for buying this boat. It was mostly made out of wood and was easily to put a fist in.

They had managed to place little holes around the boat and under it. When the boat started to fill up with water it went unnoticed by any man. The two lovers sent a smile to each other then the four hero's swam out of the reach of their nets.

Momoru's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. Ami grabbed her hands and brought them to her lips kissing her red knuckles. They whispered each other's name softly and kiss. "Haruka how are your knuckles?"

"They fine, don't worry." Michru turned her head and frowned. The wooden ship got destroyed like the titanic. Now their were all in the water with on screaming male. "That sounds like Yaten." The silver haired man held onto a small piece of wood with all his life. "Oh, Yaten." She said with such disappointment. "Well I'm shocked your alive I thought they would have killed you."

She wrapped one of his arms around her neck but he stilled held onto the floating item. A black shadow in the water got closer to them. "Haruka watch out!" The little sister's voice screamed. Chiba grabbed onto the racer and pulled her and Yaten under. At the risk of his life he would get hers.

"Haruka!" A blue light shone from Michiru's forehead. She had let Yaten go hoping he would float to the surface. The male's grip on her shirt tightened determined not to let go.

"Deep submerge!"

---

A/N: When I upload the next chapter It will probably say chapter though it will be nine. I'm to lazy to care about the chapters as long as they have a break. I don't have the time or the patients (mostly patients) to fix all the chapters like that. I just wanted to edit it cause I keep on spelling 'manager' wrong and I can't believe it took me so long to figure it out. Hehe I would like to know your thoughts on how you think this story will end. One or two more chapter left.


End file.
